iCan almost touch the awkward
by rainbows-and-fries
Summary: Why were Freddie and Sam looking so terribly awkward when the came out of the elevator in iGet Pranky?    My first fanfiction. One-shot.


"We should go see if Carly got Spencer to sign the contract." Freddie said, putting down his smoothie.

Sam swept the last of her Blueberry Blast in one draft and put it down as well. Freddie looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"What?" she said her eyebrow too shooting up.

"Say the word Sam?" Freddie said, still looking at her, determined to get what he wanted.

Sam shook her head.

"Forget it, nub."

He crossed his arms.

"What's so difficult about it Sam? Just say it." He demanded.

She scowled at him and crossed her arms as well. She wasn't going to lose.

"Come on Sam." He said in a teasing voice. "Just say it."

He knew it himself that forcing her would probably only make her less willing to say it, but he enjoyed playing this little game. He enjoyed feeling he was the one who was in control.

Well at leas he imagined himself being in control.

"OOOW!" He cried as Sam gave him a hard flick on the forehead.

"That's what you get for trying to make me follow your rules." Sam said, smirking. Then she got up and walked out the door of the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie followed her, feeling defeated.

She turned around to look at him and saw that he was frowning. Probably bummed about her winninng the argument yet another time. She slowed down her pace to let him catch up with her and when he did she turned to him and said.

"Thanks, Fredweird."

His face lit up and Sam smiled. She could deny it. But she enjoyed making him happy almost just as much as she enjoyed making him hurt.

They crossed the street to Bushwell plaza, both once again in good spirits.

This was weird for them. Hanging out, alone, without being forced to. It only happened on rare occasions. Sure there had been times when they had been alone but they never hung out like this... Like, intentionally spent time together one on one.

On the other hand this hadn't really been intentional either. Freddie had just ran into Sam on his way to the electric-store to buy some new cords and Sam had been on her way to Bushwell plaza. Although when Freddie showed up she decided she was thirsty and made him buy her a smoothie, he didn't refuse.

As they entered the lobby they tried to be quiet in case Lewbert was feeling like yelling at someone (which he almost always was) but they were surprised to find that Lewbert wasn't there at the moment. The lobby was in fact empty except for a blonde woman and her daughter, who looked to be around five years old. Freddie gave them a weak smile as he passed them trying to catch up with Sam who had run ahead of him to the elevators.

"I won!" she said when he stopped beside her in front of the elevator and pushed the button.

"What? You didn't win... who said it was a competition?"

"I did. And I make the rules" she smirked and Freddie rolled his eyes. He looked over at Sam and noticed something.

"Sam you got a little..." He motioned towards his own cheek to make Sam understand that she had a little smear of smoothie on her cheek. How it had happened and why he hadn't noticed earlier was a mystery.

"Here?" she rubbed her cheek, not even close to getting the smoothie.

Freddie shook his head and watched as Sam desperately tried to get the smoothie off her face but it seemed to had dried and it wouldn't come off.

"Gone?" she asked and Freddie shook his head again.

"Oh my god! Just help me get it off then!" she shouted and Freddie moved a hand cautiously up against her. He rubbed the place where the smoothie was stuck lightly but it didn't come off.

"Lick it." He said pointing his index finger towards Sam's mouth. She stared at him.

"What? I'm not going to lick your finger."

"Do you want to look like an idiot?"

She scowled at him but then she stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of his finger. He rubbed again against her cheek and saw the smoothie disappear.

"At least I can help myself from looking like an idiot. You always do." She said and Freddie scoffed finishing off the smoothie-removal.

"Hi" he said. the girl looked up at them, she too smiling. She looked from Freddie to Sam and then back to Freddie.

Suddenly they both got that strange feeling as if somebody was watching them and the slowly turned their heads around too see the little five year old girl looking up at them.

"Can we help you?" Sam said and Freddie gave her a 'be nice-look'.

"I just wanted to say that you are a very cute couple." Sam stared at her and Freddie squirmed uncomfortably.

"Oh.. We're not... Uhm..." Freddie hollered, glancing insecurely at Sam who just kept staring at the little girl.

"Definitely not." She said.

"You should." said the little girl. Then she turned around and walked away.

The elevator made a sound to claim it's arrival and Sam and Freddie entered. Freddie pressed the eight and stood back. None of them spoke and he elevator was filled to the very rim with awkwardness.

Freddie didn't dare look at Sam. He was afraid that whatever look he gave her could be misinterpreted, so instead he just kept looking forward. It felt as though he was almost choking on the tension in there. What had just happened?

First it had been the licking of fingers and rubbing of cheeks. It hadn't felt weird at the moment but the more Freddie though about it the weirder it felt. And then the little girl...Did they really look that much like a couple? Because as far as he knew, they were as far away from being a couple as possible. Except maybe for the fact that they had kissed... And they did spend a lot of time together and... Freddie shook his head. He tried to get it to make sense but he couldn't. Their relationship was just something he would never understand.

He gave a quick glance at Sam. Quick enough just to see her face expression, but not longer than that. Her eyebrows were low as though she was thinking hard about something.

Sam was in a state of denial, and she felt disgusted with herself. She hated Freddie, right? So why had her stomach flipped when he touched her cheek.

Well, she knew why. She didn't hate Freddie. Not even a little bit and she hated herself because she let that happen. She tried so hard not to think about it. If she kept going like usual, insulting and hurting and being a complete jerk to him this would all go away sooner or later. It wasn't like she was ever going to go out with Freddie or kiss him again or be his girlfriend.  
>She was actually getting kind of annoyed. These feelings were stupid. She was stupid, he was stupid. Everything was just fucking stupid.<p>

She knew Freddie was scared too say something. He was even scared too look at her. He was afraid she was going to punch him or insult him. This of course would have been the normal thing to do. But she didn't.

Freddie glanced at Sam again. Why hadn't she done something? Why hadn't he felt pain yet? If anything this made him more scared. What was wrong with Sam?

All Sam wanted was to get out of this elevator and see Carly and know if Spencer had signed the contract. She did not want to be in an elevator with Freddie.

Suddenly pictures appeared in Sam's head. She and Freddie were kissing. He was pushing her up against the elevator wall and... _Damn it Carly._ Why had she made her watch all those movies? It wasn't like that actually happened in real life.

Stupid little girl for making this awkward. Sam was staring to feel angry. Like seriously angry. She wanted to get out. Now.

It finally stopped. It was over.

Sam walked out, slightly agitated.

"Hey!" She called, the anger showing in her voice.  
>"Did you get him to sign the..." Freddie was cut off as his face hit something and he stumbled backwards. Sam did it too, bumping into him on the way. They quickly backed away from each other. Freddie, rubbing his forehead.<p>

"Yeah!" Spencer shouted happily bouncing over to them. "Looks like you guys fell for my Plexi-glass in front of the elevator-bit."

They stared at him as he whooped and made the Plexi-glass disappear. Sam was furious.

"Dude. If I didn't have a little crush on you, you would be falling for my baseball bat to your face-bit!"

They all fell silent and she realized what she had said. It wasn't like she actually had a crush on Spencer. Her mind was just so clogged up on the crush thing at the moment it just happened to come out that way.

"Little crush?" Carly asked, staring at her best friend.

Freddie stared at her too. Little crush? Sam had a crush on Spencer. That was just ridiculous. He was so much older than them and... Freddie shook his head. It wasn't like he was jealous. She could crush on who ever she wanted, right?

"So did you get him to sign the contract or not?" She asked. Trying to make everyone forget what she had just said.

"No!" Carly said, looking at her brother. Freddie and Sam sighed as Spencer started mocking them. Carly picked up the pen and screamed out, throwing it onto the couch.

Spencer laughed again. "Yeaah! You fell for my shock-pen prank!" He laughed hysterically as he ran away.

Sam looked down at the pen. She was still angry. For some reason she felt she needed to prove to herself that what she was feeling towards Freddie wasn't anything to worry about. For some reason she had to make up for the fact that she hadn't insulted him, or hit him in the elevator.

"Let me see this thing." she said. Then she looked up at Freddie and pushed the pen to his neck.

His whole body winced and he fell to the floor. Sam dropped the pencil on top of him. Her face completely indifferent and Carly sighed.

"I'll check his pulse." she said. And Sam smirked. Nothing to worry about.


End file.
